


Meow or Never

by Chisotahn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji and Yosuke are living together in college, in a well-established relationship. Yosuke thought that meant no surprises... but he was wrong!</p><p>Silly fluff, no real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow or Never

It had been a long time since Yosuke had felt insecure about anything in his relationship with Souji. Oh, back in the early days it had been _horrible_ , especially given that he’d been sure Souji would dump him any second in favor of someone else, but… well, it had been four years, and he hadn’t been dumped yet, so that helped. As had the fact that he’d managed to work a few sticks out of his ass, figuratively speaking. 

But every so often, something would take him by surprise… and this time, ‘something’ was Rise’s latest music video.

They all still kept in touch, of course, even though they were more spread out now, and Rise had sent them all an e-mail with a link to her latest as soon as it hit the web. He and Souji watched it together, Yosuke idly leaning against Souji’s side as he peered at the other man’s laptop. Rise was doing a lot of unusual stuff these days, jumping genres, coming out with something profound and depressing and then…

… well, this was evidently called Nyan*Dash!, though he wasn’t sure how or if you were supposed to pronounce the star. The video involved a lot of cheerful young men and women dancing behind Rise, every single one of them wearing fake cat ears and a tail, and it took Yosuke a good minute before he realized Souji’s silence was a little… oddly focused.

“Dude?”

Souji blinked, then turned faintly pink. “I, um, it has a good beat, doesn’t it?” 

“... Right,” Yosuke said, suspiciously, squinting at the screen. Rise did a jaunty spin and pointed at the background dancers; three of the male dancers bounded into focus and started moving around her as she sang, their mannerisms obviously cat-inspired and, uh, flirty. Souji sank down in his seat a little.

“ _Dude._ ” Yosuke stared at him. “Are you… are you seriously turned on by this shit? I thought the cat thing was just feeding random strays, not a… a fetish or something!”

“It’s not a fetish,” Souji said, looking vaguely offended. “It’s just… cute, that’s all.”

Yosuke snorted, then reached out to close the laptop as the song ended. “Cute… right. Hah, maybe I should go get a pair of ears-”

Souji actually shivered.

“... oh my god, I am never doing that, you can just get out,” Yosuke groaned, picking up the laptop and taking it far, far away. 

…………

Souji didn’t mention the cat ears or the video again. Still, the image was stuck in Yosuke’s brain - Souji turning faintly pink, the way he’d shuddered when Yosuke mentioned getting ears of his own… not that Yosuke himself cared at all about wearing animal ears or whatever, and he was pretty sure buying cat ears to wear for your boyfriend in bed was a whole new level of gay, but… 

… ugh. 

It wasn’t like he could just casually walk into a store and buy random ears, either, especially because he _knew_ he’d start blushing like a moron the second he tried and he was just fucking _not_ going to do that. Thankfully, the internet was a thing, even though his first few searches took him some frankly terrifying places. 

If he was going to do this, he was going to make damn well certain that Souji loved every goddamn minute of it… and, furthermore, that he was significantly cuter and/or better than Rise’s stupid background dancers. Their ears had been made of simple fake fur, so the choice to pick up a set of ears that allegedly moved along with your moods was an easy one. Yosuke always had been good at out-buying other people when he had to be. 

And then he put it out of his mind entirely until the box arrived. 

Thankfully, Souji wasn’t home at the time. Their schedules didn’t sync up perfectly, and Yosuke usually made it home before Souji’s own classes ended, especially since the other man had practicums and shit to take care of. Yosuke turned the box over and over in his hands until he was sort of comfortable with the idea of the box a.) existing and b.) being in his possession; it took a few more minutes before he could add c.) open to the list.

The ears came mounted on a black plastic headband not unlike his headphones, though they had an odd sensor-thing that jutted out over his forehead a bit. Yosuke took himself and the damn ears into the bathroom and spent the next fifteen minutes nerving himself into putting the ears on, then another half-hour wondering what the fuck he was doing while trying to make the ears peacefully co-exist with his hair. 

He flinched when he heard the front door open. “I’m back,” Souji called, sounding tired, and Yosuke took a deep breath. Even though the ears were supposed to move, in theory, ever since he’d put them on they’d swiveled into a sort of down-and-back position and he hadn’t been able to get them to move for the life of him. But now Souji was here, and Yosuke was completely certain that if he didn’t deploy the ears immediately, he’d end up questioning his own sanity and throwing them away, and that’d be a decent number of yen down the toilet. 

So.

Yosuke slowly pushed the door open. “Souji?”

“Hmm?” The other man was in the kitchen, from the sound of it. Not exactly surprising. Yosuke took another deep breath, clenched his fists at his sides, and forced himself to walk around the corner.

Souji had the fridge open and there was an open bag on the counter next to him. Evidently, he’d stopped at the convenience store on the way home. He also wasn’t looking at Yosuke at all, which was… kind of irritating, actually, given how much emotional trauma Yosuke had sustained to get to this point. 

_“Souji.”_

“What is it?” Souji looked up, then blinked at him, a blush suffusing his cheeks. 

“Uh.” Yosuke raised up one hand and folded his fingers down in a cat’s gesture. “... Meow?”

“...”

“... What?!” Yosuke glared at him, folding his arms tightly in front of him; he thought he felt the ears twitch a tiny bit.

"I, um..." Souji's words trailed off. 

"Okay, no, we're done," Yosuke mumbled, reaching for the stupid ears, but Souji grabbed his wrist.

"Did you buy those... for me?"

Yosuke looked away. "You seemed to like them, that one time, so I thought maybe..."

Souji chucked softly, then kissed Yosuke, softly at first and then more deeply, his tongue parting Yosuke's lips. "I do like them," he admitted, after they both had a chance to catch their breath. "But it's less about the ears and more that it's _you_ wearing them."

"O-oh." Yosuke grinned sheepishly. "I guess the ordinary kind would've been fine then, huh?" At Souji's quizzical look, he went on. "These are, uh, supposed to move based on my brainwaves or something, but I don't think they really work. They've been back like this ever since I put them on."

Souji smiled and took a step forward, gently backing Yosuke up against the kitchen wall. "Oh, I don't know... maybe we need to experiment a little first." Yosuke made a soft, needy sound at the look on Souji's face, then outright groaned as the other man started trailing hungry kisses down the side of his neck. "Maybe we just need to excite your brainwaves some."

"Dude, that is a shitty pick-up line," Yosuke managed, then ground his hips forward against Souji. Souji pressed him up against the wall and kissed him again, more desperately this time, and Yosuke pulled Souji closer still, wrapping his arms around the other man and raking his hands down his back. He could feel himself getting hard already, just from the delicious pressure of Souji’s weight against him. Though…

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he informed Souji once he was capable of speech again, following it up with a nip to the other man’s earlobe. 

Souji shivered and nodded, and they managed to untangle themselves enough to make it to the bedroom. Yosuke yanked his shirt off, though the collar caught on the cat ears and nearly pulled them off his head entirely. No great loss, he thought, until Souji gently reached out and resettled the ears back onto Yosuke’s head, carefully brushing his hair back over the headband. “I like them,” he repeated, tugging Yosuke’s pants down past his hips before gently pushing Yosuke down onto the mattress.

Yosuke squirmed needily for a moment as Souji hurriedly stripped off his own clothes, then climbed onto the bed, staring down at Yosuke with an almost dazed expression. “Do _something_ , damnit,” Yosuke demanded, and Souji blinked, then grinned and trailed one hand down Yosuke’s side. Yosuke shivered at the touch, then took a sudden, indrawn breath as Souji knelt on the mattress next to him, bending down to lick at Yosuke’s cock.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yosuke groaned as Souji wrapped his hand around Yosuke’s cock, taking the head into his mouth. Yosuke bucked his hips upwards uncontrollably, desperate for more, and Souji obliged, licking swirls around the tip as the movements of his hand sped up. “Partner, _god-_ ”

And then Souji stopped, and Yosuke nearly screamed in frustration. “Dude, come on!” he whined, thrashing around a bit in a desperate attempt to recreate that amazing sensation.

But Souji just stared down at him again, a fresh blush suffusing his features. “I, um… I was thinking of something else, actually.” He slid off the bed, and Yosuke was preparing to issue another demand when he realized Souji was going for the drawer with the condoms and lube in it. 

“Oh, right,” he said, breathlessly, and pushed himself up so he could turn over on his stomach, but Souji stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. 

“... other way around, actually, if you’re okay with that,” Souji said, his smile a little crooked. 

Yosuke blinked. “Uh.” He’d just assumed that the dude with the cat ears was pretty much naturally going to bottom, but… “Dude, _yeah_ , I don’t have a problem with that,” he said quickly, his voice cracking a bit as the thought sent a jolt of desire through his already aching cock. 

Souji bent and kissed him - no tongue this time, just one of those sweet, gentle kisses that could so easily make Yosuke’s head spin from the implications alone. And then he was rolling a condom over Yosuke’s cock and climbing onto the bed again, moving to straddle Yosuke as he prepared himself with the lube. Yosuke bit back an indecent sound at the sight. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before, given that they switched pretty often, but he hadn’t been expecting it this time, and… _damn_. 

“Okay,” Souji whispered, and lowered himself onto Yosuke’s cock. Yosuke covered his own mouth to muffle the groan that escaped him, and he arched up to meet Souji; Souji shuddered and nearly fell on top of him. Yosuke reached up to circle Souji’s neck with his arms, rocking his hips, trying to land a kiss on the other man’s lips but mostly missing, not that it mattered much. Souji was staring down at him again, his mouth hanging open a little bit, his eyes dark with arousal… and _fuck_ , his partner was making the most fascinating little sounds.

Yosuke shifted and found Souji’s cock, and Souji let out his breath in a long, shaky hiss. Yosuke grinned and started to stroke, even as he kept hitching upwards into Souji. His hand moved in the pattern he knew his partner liked, quick at first, then achingly slow, with a few flicks of his thumb over the tip. Souji sagged, his silver hair falling to either side of his face as he stopped moving, leaving Yosuke in complete control. 

Yosuke stilled the movements of his hips for a moment and gave Souji the lightest possible stroke, then arched upwards all at once while engulfing Souji’s cock in both hands. Souji came with a cry, nearly collapsing on top of Yosuke again.

“ _God_ , Yosuke,” he groaned as Yosuke started thrusting in earnest, breathing hard; he could feel Souji tightening deliberately around him, _fuck_ , the other man clinging to him, and he had a hazy glimpse of grey eyes locked on his as he came at last, gasping. 

Souji actually did collapse on top of him then, not that he minded. They lay there panting, twined around each other, and after a moment Yosuke managed a low chuckle. “Guess you really liked the ears, huh?” 

“Guess so,” Souji mumbled against the side of his neck - but when the other man lifted his head, there was a smirk on his face. “They work, you know.”

“... Huh?” Yosuke gave him a confused look.

“The ears. They work just fine. You should’ve seen what happened when you came-”

“Oh my _god_ , partner,” Yosuke groaned, making a half-hearted attempt to squirm away from his idiot boyfriend. 

“No, it was very interesting, they went straig-”

“ _I’m not listening!_ ” Yosuke hissed, fumbling to get the ears off of his head as quickly as possible. 

Souji just chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “It means a lot that you’d do that for me.”

“Well... there’s not a whole lot I _wouldn’t_ do for you,” Yosuke admitted, setting the ears to one side. He’d been thinking about slinging them into the wall, but… no, he couldn’t. Not with Souji giving him that soft look, the one that meant _I love you_ without words. 

“Yeah?” Souji smiled and slipped off him, curling against his side.

“Yeah.” Yosuke sighed, wrapping one arm around Souji and holding him close. 

Souji made a contented sound, then went quiet. “Though... maybe next time..." he said, after a moment.

Oh god. “What?” Yosuke asked, suspiciously.

“Well... how do you feel about tails?”

Yosuke just groaned and covered his face with his free hand.


End file.
